figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Raider: Episode 1 Game Script
This page has the full dialogue transcript for Raider: Episode 1. It includes dialogue from the main story and also from examining signs. This also includes signs from the tutorial. Main story On board Arkus Zei's ship, the Blue Drak ;Arkus Zei :LOG. Date: can't remember. But some time since the last one. :During my latest sojourn at the lovely 'Asteroid Inn', I met with an unseemly bunch of scoundrels... or rather, they came and bothered me. :They seemed to recognise that I was what I am - a pirate - and said that they were too. They didn't seem to be looking for trouble; rather for socialising, no more. :Bah, not that there's much difference as far as I'm concerned... :They wanted to share tales, so I told of some of my better raids, and in return, they told me of a rumour, or perhaps some bedtime story used to scare their vile progeny... :They spoke of a race long gone - a staple of the genre, it seems - who destroyed themselves in some great calamity. :War or some such, or maybe a plague. It's irrelevant, since they said it happened an age ago. :As is always the case, they assured me that this dead race had left behind quite a few relics; priceless ones no doubt, now that their creators are no more. :What rot, I thought; a child would know such tales to be nothing other than fantasies... And yet... :Usually, the tale ends about there, but this one was strange in that it got more specific than that. :They gave me specific coordinates, where I would find some bounty, they assured me. :I expected them to snigger at telling me this, expecting to lure me into some trap or something, but they were more... sombre. :They said that many a pirate has attempted to raid this great, lost hulk of a ship, but 'none have ever returned', as the cliché goes. :I can't help being sceptical, but I'm in need of currency lest I starve, and SAPPHIROS knows there's not much else to focus on at the moment... :So here goes this. I'm getting a signal, close by. I think that this might be what they spoke of... :I am going in. :If I die and someone finds this, then tell... tell, uh... Hmm. Who's to tell? WHAT'S to tell? Bah... Arkus approaches and enters the ship. ;Arkus Zei :This is it... and it does seem to be of an unfamiliar design; not just some generic common craft that I was tricked into boarding. :If this is the case, then it means that I've no clue where to find anything of value, so I'll just have to sort of blindly explore. Right then... Arkus explores the ship and encounters a Wraith. ;Wraith :Welcome... ;Arkus Zei :A spectre! A wraith! A ghost! Gasp. :What, uh... What are you? ;Wraith :I am a wraith, as you noticed. I am of the Hindalarr; perhaps the last here in this plane, in this place... ;Arkus Zei :Ah yes, because your race are all gone from this world, right? ;Wraith :This is correct. I alone was brave enough to sacrifice my very existence for one singular purpose... I am a guardian. ;Arkus Zei :Of your treasure? ;Wraith :Of our GREATEST treasure. Of perhaps THE greatest treasure of all... Though if you are looking for material wealth, you may be disappointed. ;Arkus Zei :The greatest treasure, eh? That'll do for me! Let me have it. ;Wraith :I cannot let you pass. Indeed, I am forced to destroy you, for the good of all. ;Arkus Zei :Go on, then. Just try. Signposts Main level Tutorial Category:Raider